Random Story
by NoobhunterSigma7
Summary: When Vizzed is attack by an evil 10 year-old is up to some Vizzedians to stop the kid from doing his evil plans


After the creation of Vizzed...

Which 3 people by the name of Davideo7, Geeogree, and tRIUNE created it and coded it...

Bad things were happening...

Vizzed server crashes...

Vizzedians being banned...

And more...

However...

One day...

Location: Davideo7's Office there was a knock on the office door.

"Come in!" Said Davideo7.

"Who are you, kid?" Asked Geeogree.

"Allow me to introduce myself I am, Ghoztanno Maffujik, however you can call me, Ghozt..." Said Ghozt.

"Ok Ghozt..." Said tRIUNE.

"ATTACK!" Ordered Ghozt.

Then an army of videogame console robots came in and started to destroy the office.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" Asked Davideo7.

"Where is the ZXYV Orb?!" Asked Ghozt as he uses his powers to choke Davideo7 like he was Darth Vader.

"Wha-t—are-you-KAHK-Tal-ki-ng-A-bout?" Said Davideo7 as he chokes and he is let go by Ghozt.

"DON'T PLAY DUMB ON ME YOU FOOL!" Shouted Ghozt.

"Shut up!" Ordered Davideo7 who uses the Vizzed-Banhammer to try to ban Ghozt. However it didn't work

"Zero damage, sucker!" Said Ghozt as he punches Davideo7.

"Help..." Said Davideo7 as he summons two Vizzedians known as NintendoFanKimmy and Eirinn.

Then the Vizzedians enter the office.

"Hahahahahahah! So you brought some backup, huh?" Asked Ghozt.

"Whatever... This will be a piece of cake!" Said Ghozt.

Then someone crashed in from the window.

"I think I overheard something..." Said the Vizzedian.

"Huh, who are you?" Asked Ghozt.

"My name is Jack." Said the Vizzedian known as Jack.

"Anyways... Leave Davideo7 alone..." Ordered Jack as he pulls out his sword.

"Or what are you going to cut my limbs one by one?" Asked Ghozt.

"No I'll cut you in half!" Said Jack as he slashes Ghozt, but Ghozt teleports to the back of him and kicks him.

"MWHAHAHAHHA!" Laughed Ghozt.

"You are a monster, who ever you are..." Said NintendoFanKimmy.

"I am Ghoztanno Maffujik, but you can call me Ghozt, lass..." Said Ghozt.

"Kimmy, lets defeat him!" Suggested Eirinn.

"MWHAHAHAH! You really think you can beat me?" Asked Ghozt.

Then Ghozt is shot by Mrfe who wields a shotgun then Mrfe starts to get closer to Ghozt while shooting him and as he gets really near him he shoots Ghozt in the chest.

"URRKKK..." Said Ghozt in pain.

"However... I am not defeated yet... Oh not yet... Urk... Meet me... Tommorow... In the... Vizzed... Chat Room..." Said Ghozt as he teleports away.

"Good ridance..." Said Mrfe.

"Mrfe you know he is not dead..." Said Jack.

"I know however we will defeat him tommorow..." Sighed Mrfe.

The next day...

Location: Vizzed Chat Room

"He should be here..." Said Mrfe.

"Who should?" Asked PokemonX.

"A threat to this website..." Said Mrfe.

"Oh, I see..." Sighed PokemonX.

"A threat, who is that?" Asked Cactuar.

"A 10 year-old by the name of Ghoztanno Maffujik" Said Mrfe.

"I wonder what does he want..." Wondered PokemonX.

"Thats not important for you to now, you need to refuge somewhere this is not going to be pretty..." Ordered Mrfe.

"Hey I have a suggestion maybe we can help" Suggested Galacta.

"Smart thinking, Galacta" Said Zeross121.

"Fine..." Said Mrfe as he calls out everyone in chat, however most people leave and some stay.

"Ok we got PokemonX, Cactuar, Galacta, Zeross121, NintendoFanKimmy, Jack, Eirinn, GameBoy1023, and me!" Said Mrfe.

"Ok guys lets wait for Ghozt to get his coward butt in here!" Said Mrfe.

"Did someone called me?" Asked Ghozt who enters the chat room.

"YOU!" Shouted Mrfe.

"Oh and what is this, backup?" Asked Ghozt as he sees all the Vizzedians who decided to join the fight.

"Well I got my own backup to you know..." Said Ghozt as he lets a bunch of videogame console robots come inside the chat room.

"Now... ATTACK!" Ordered Ghozt.

Then all the brave Vizzedians started to fight the robots, while Mrfe fights Ghozt.

Mrfe takes out his sword and so does Ghozt and both of the sword-weilders clash their swords and start a sword fight.

Minutes later, Ghozt was outnumbered by the Vizzedians and reliazing that his robots weren't enough he then made Mrfe glitch.

"SYSTEM FAILURE 1010100101!" Said Mrfe.

"Mrfe are you?" "Yes... I am a Terminator..." Said Mrfe who turns to and interrupts NintendoFanKimmy.

Then Ghozt puts on the Terminator theme.

"ATTACK! " Ordered Ghozt.

"Yes... Master..." Said who then beats up all of the Vizzedians in the chat room one by one, making them all leave the chat room.

"YEAH! I DID IT!" Said Ghozt.

"Congratulations..." Said

"HEY SHUT UP AS LONG AS I HAVE YOU UNDER MY CONTROL I WILL DESTROY VIZZED, SOON ENOUGH... MWHAHAHAH!" Laughed Ghozt.


End file.
